gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adult Humor
Adult Content has been included in every GTA III Era and GTA IV Era game, usually in the form of obscene easter eggs. This page documents documents most of the adult content in the''' Grand Theft Auto series'. GTA III *The notebooks carried by male students of Liberty Campus feature scribbled drawings of ejaculating male genitalia. *The Liberty City National sports team is called the Liberty City Cocks. Inside the large sports stadium on Staunton Island, the word COCKS is painted on the stands. *Around the city, there are newspapers that blow around on the street. The company that procudes it is called "Liberty Cock" and the headline reads "Zombie Elvis Found!" notepad.jpg|The notepad and the penis. GTA 3 cocks football team.jpg|The Liberty City Cocks Team stadium ZombieElvisFound!-GTA3-newspaper.png|Liberty City Cock newspaper GTA Vice City *Between 23:00 and 0:00, a pattern of lights can be seen on the Vice Point Langer building. When viewed from certain perspectives the pattern resembles a penis. Every 15 in-game minutes (about 15 seconds) during this time, a fountain on top of this building activates, giving the impression that the penis is ejaculating. *On Starfish Island, a pool can be seen in the shape of a female body, along with a pool shaped like the Rockstar Logo. *On the roof of the Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Factory, there are two large dome shaped scoops of ice cream each topped with cherry, which resemble breasts. Also, the name ''Cherry Poppers is a slang term for the loss of virginity of a woman. *Following the completion of the Interglobal Film Studio asset, posters of Candy Suxxx will be mounted on the wall of the Vercetti Estate and Ocean View Hotel. On the poster of Candy facing away, a penis can be seen coming in from the left. These posters were given by Candy as a token of love. You can also see "LOVE CANDY" written at the bottom of the wall poster. *The same "LIBERTY COCK" newspaper from GTA III returns in GTA Vice City. building.jpg|Penis Building. pool.jpg|The female body swimming pool. cherry poppers.jpg|Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Factory. Notice the ice cream domes/breasts on top. untitled.JPG|The Candy Suxxx Poster On The Wall G-Spotlight-GTAVC.jpg|Candy Suxxx Boobs In G Spotlight Penis swimming pool (top down view).jpg|Penis swimming pool GTA San Andreas *After destroying the Sprunk billboard in the mission "Reuniting the Families", the slogan "A taste of things to come...", will read "A taste of come...", a pun of the act of giving someone a blowjob. *The name of the character itself, Jizzy B. is a reference to male's ejaculation. *In Cluckin' Bell, on the back of the employee's uniforms it says "TASTE THE COCK". *There is a sports team who are called the "69ers". *In the desert, there is a group of rocks which when looked upon from a certain angle are shaped like a penis. This group of rocks are better known as "Cock Rock". *The decorations on top of the Mr. Whoopee van clearly resemble 2 large female breasts. *The same poster of Candy Suxxx from GTA Vice City can be seen hanging on the wall of some safehouses in San Andreas. *The runways on the major airports in the state have the numbers "69" painted on the tarmac. *In Bayside, San Andreas, there is a purple dildo inside a dumpster in an empty lot. *In Red County, near Palomino Creek, there is a large hill named Hanky Panky Point. The hill's name is a reference to illicit sexual activity. *Inside the Lil' Probe Inn there are a total of '69 '''pictures of UFOs in the whole bar. This may be coincidental, however. * The Hot Coffee MOD is probably the most controversial adult humor in all the GTA series to date. * Area 69, the in-game version of Area 51, has the number 69 in its name. * Inside the Atrium in Los Santos, there is a statue (dubbed the Statue of Lewdity by players) that depicts a man touching himself inappropriately, while various other statues around it appear to cover their eyes and look away in horror. sprunk.jpg|The billboard. statue.jpg|One of the statues looking away. taste the cock.jpg|"Taste the Cock" written on the back of his uniform. CandySuxx-Adult Humor.jpg|The photo of Candy Suxxx in GTA San Andreas. GTA IV *As with the other games, 69 is used a lot. The main one in GTA IV is the ones on the Firetrucks. *The logo for Memory Lanes Bowling Alley depicts a bowling pin with two bowling balls either side of it, resembling male genitals. Inside however, the sign is neon and gives a more crude drawing of it. *In many spots around Liberty City, you can see piles of rubble with a pink dildo sticking out. This is the same dildo used as a weapon in GTA San Andreas. *The golf courses, if looked at from a height, are shaped just like a penis. *The brand of beer called "Dusche Gold" translates to "shower gold", which also can be said as "Golden Shower" is the act of urinating on someone. *Another brand of beer, "Pißwasser", is pronounced "Pisswasser". This is because the "ß" sounds like "ss". Because of this, it is just like calling the beer Piss Water or Piss in Water. An advertisement shows a woman with the bottle in her mouth as if in an act of fellatio. *The logo for AutoEroticar is shaped like a penis. Also, the word "Erotic" is in the name, meaning that the cars may give you an erection. "Autoeroticism" refers to masturbation. *In a building called the "National Union of Contemporary Arts", within which is a statue of what looks like a man with an erection. *In BOABO, there is a building called "The Clocktower" which displays the in-game time on a giant digital clock. When driving on the Algonquin Bridge at night, you can see the word CLOCKTOWER lit up except the letter "L" meaning it instead reads COCKTOWER. *In Middle Park there is a monument that resembles the male genitalia. A plaque at the base says it's called "Le Knobelisk" and that is was presented to Liberty City in 2007. *In Florian's/Bernie's apartment, in his living room, there is a picture of a flower that resembles the male genitalia. This could be a reference to his homosexuality. *Meals at Cluckin' Bell prefer to use the word "Cock" instead of "Chicken". *Another thing at Cluckin' Bell is the signs above the restrooms. Above the male restroom, it says "Cocks" and above the female restroom, it says "Chicks". *In the mission "Politics" for Arthur Stubbs in TLAD, he can be seen naked. *The series of internet cafes known as TW@, is a clear reference to the female vagina, or 'Twat' when the "@" is pronounced as "at". *The securicar group, "Group Sechs" sounds a lot like "Group Sex". Firetruck.jpg|The Firetruck bearing "69" on the side. Memory Lanes.jpg|Memory Lanes and the sign on the roof. rubble.jpg|The dildo in the rubble. AutoEroticar.jpg|AutoEroticar. The Clocktower 2.jpg|The Clock tower with the L almost darked out. Le Knobeliske.jpg|Le Knobelisk. GTA4-lost-and-damned_610.jpg|Arthur Stubbs' nude scene. Chinatown Wars * There is a picture of a lady eating noodles with a chopstick however, it is supposed to look like she is sucking A pair of genitals. The Ballad Of Gay Tony *On the loading screen for The Ballad of Gay Tony, the artwork of the woman shows her popping the cork off a bottle of alcohol. It is supposed to appear like she is giving a man a hand job while he ejaculates. GTA V *In the Los Santos Country Club (Golf Course), there is a golf sign saying, "169 Yards". *"69" Is graffitied on the back of the Vinewood Sign. *The name of the shop Liquor Ace In GTA V is pronounced like "''lick her ass". *There is a construction development company in Los Santos that is called "Fap". Fap is a recent internet slang term for masturbation. *On top of a bridge. There is written "slippery when wet". *Lifeinvader commercial suggests that the Lifeinvader tablet can be used as a fleshlight. *The two tires used as the Tire Nutz logo line up with a silo behind them to form male genitals from a certain angle. *GTA V has 69 storyline missions. *In Vinewood Hills, there is a house (near the runaway bride's home) with a garden gnome leaning forward with his pants down, as if he is ready for anal sex/mooning. *In Michael's bedroom, there's a "kama sutra" book on the night table. *After switching to Michael in his home, sometimes when he suddenly enters his room and his wife is on bed, Amanda says that thought she had locked the door, and throws away a dildo, then goes to sleep. *Wiwang (wee wang) is the brand of various AC units installed on building rooftops. *The route layout for the "Freeway" street race resembles a crude drawing of a penis and testicles when viewed from above (best seen on the Rockstar Social Club page). *In the construction site assassination mission (Mile High Club), a factory who developes the sites building materials is named Fap, which is slang for internet slang term for Masturbation. *Fabien's Yoga positions represent the Kama Sutra. *In Exercising Demons-Franklin, when approaching Mary-Ann, she starts her counting on 69, and refers to the triathlon as a "Three-Way". See Also *69 *Rockstar Logo *Smaller Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Easter Eggs Location Category:Easter Egg Locations